How I Met Your Father
by KittyKurtLove
Summary: You see kids, it all happened a long time ago...in the year 2012, to be exact.


They say that the scariest day of your life is that day that you move out on your own. For me, that day came in the year 2012.  
When I was 17, I graduated high school in Atlanta, Georgia. I had gone through school at the right pace until high school, when I was allowed to skip 10th grade, thus allowing me to graduate a year early. So, after graduation, I went to the University of Georgia, on an academic scholarship. I graduated college when I was 21. And so began my life. I got on a plane to New York City the day after graduation. Now, most people go to New York with dreams of being a broadway star, a rock god or something of the like. But no, not me. I was on that plane with one thing in mind- to get more knowledge.  
Yes, that's right. I was going to New York to study. It was my goal to take classes in every subject I could think of. I had been accepted to Columbia University to do just that. For my first year at the school, my classes were women's studies, environmental studies, early childhood education, journalism and architecture.  
_

Most people warned me that New York City was a big and scary place, and yet there I was, 21 and alone. I got to Columbia, was led to my dorm, introduced to my roomate (her name was Rachel, by the way) and left on my own. The first night there was a little rough. It had been a long flight, and I was tired. I decided to just walk. I came across a bar, and decided to go in.  
It was cute. Not like most of the loud, obnoxious bars in Georgia. It was called McLaren's Pub. As soon as I walked in, I knew that I would be spending many nights there.  
I sat down at a booth, not too far from the bar. After I'd placed my order, a burly bartender came up to the booth.  
"Miss, I'm sorry, but you're going to have to move. This booth has been reserved."  
Not wanting to start anything, I graciously got up and moved to a different seat. One of the guys from the table winked at me as he sat down. I rolled my eyes, and went back to reading my class schedule.  
_

The next morning, I went to my first class of the day, architecture. I had never really been interested in the subject too much, but I decided to give it a go. My teacher, Mr. Mosby, was obviously very popular with the students. I noted him as being a little snobby.  
After a long day of classes, I headed to McLaren's, hoping to read over some homework I'd been given. I sat at a booth far away from "The Forbidden Seat" as people called it.  
"Excuse me miss, but I couldn't help but notice that you're reading a book on journalism." I looked up to see the guy who had winked at me the night before.  
"Yes, I'm studying it at Columbia this year."  
"Well, not to brag, but I happen to be quite a good journalistic subject." He seated himself beside me, straightening his tie. "Barney Stinson's the name."  
Long story short, I went home with him. He convinced me that he would call me first thing the next day. He never did.  
_

For quite a while after the whole "Barney" incident, I stayed to myself. I was kicking myself for falling for his tricks like that. I was sitting at McLaren's when everything just got overwhelming. Before I even had time to think about it, I was sobbing.  
"Hey...hey. Are you alright?" Mr. Mosby was standing in front of my table now, holding out a napkin for me to wipe my eyes. His eyes widened when I looked up at him. "Ashlyn?"  
"Hey Mr. Mosby. I'm fine, just got some stuff going on right now."  
"Why don't we go for a walk and talk about it. You seem like you don't have anyone to talk to."  
We left McLaren's and started walking, with no destination. We laughed and talked, and I was having the best time I'd had in a long time. Sometime during the walk, he reached over and grabbed my hand. I hardly even noticed, it felt so natural. Finally we came to a stop in front of Columbia. And just as it was starting to snow, he kissed me, and it was like nothing I'd ever felt before.  
_

Our relationship was truly unique. It was frowned upon by some people, since it was a professor and a student, but we didn't care. I met his friends, and we went to McLaren's. Everything about it was just perfect. After a year of dating, he asked me to marry him. I finished up with my classes, and quit college. We shared his apartment and spent all of our time together. I got a job teaching music to underprivledged kids, and Ted and I had the most perfect life two people in New York City could ever have.  
And that, kids, is how I met your father.


End file.
